


Drunk-ticons

by JiangshiXX



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangshiXX/pseuds/JiangshiXX
Summary: Megatron acts very weird after a few drinks. Starscream's always the one who has to deal with him.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Drunk-ticons

**Author's Note:**

> Heres another old fanfic of mine

The Decepticons had lost another battle to the Autobots, meaning that Megatron did what he always does and drowned his frustrations in Highgrade. 

Which almost always ends in the exact same way, with him getting extremely drunk and coming up with a new battle plan. And he wonders why they always lose... 

"ughhh, sTArscReAMmmMmmm...." Megatron slurred, limping into the bedroom. Starscream put down the contraption he had been working on. "Oh dear Primus not again..." Starscream turned around in his chair. 

Megatron was slowly limping towards the bed, holding a half empty cube of Highgrade. Megatron quickly finished the cube and threw himself onto the bed. "Ughhh...I hhhhhhHHATTEE that gUY, aMAzON PRRIMe" He huffed. 

Starscream pinched his nose. "Must you come in here while I'm working?" 

Megatron lifted his head up, scowling. "Must YOU come in here while I'm sluking?" He groaned. 

Starscream stood up, putting his hands on his hips. "I was already in here you dolt!" 

Megatron sighed. "Wewell then I'm soOOrrYy..." 

Megatron kept looking Starscream up and down, eyes slowly slanting. His eyes locked onto Starscream's hips. He smiled. 

"Starscreamm... h-have I ever told you how beautiful you are...?" Megatron whispered. Starscream froze. 

"Uhh, no not really my liege...we both agreed that we didn't need to tell each other pointless compliments" 

Megatron growled "wHo came up wit- *hic* with that dumbb rulleeE?!" 

"You did my lord." 

"Come here..." Megatron reached his arms out. Starscream slowly started to approach him, knowing very well that Megatron wasn't exactly in the right mindset right now. 

Megatron slowly got up, taking Starscreams hands in his own. "Stars-cream, I have something very *hIC* vERRyy important to tell you..." He gave his hands a affectionate squeeze. 

Starscream could feel his cheeks starting to burn. "Yes my lord?" He replied. Megatron placed his head onto Starscreams, closing his optics. "I, I think... I lov- 

... 

I think I'm going to passout..." Megatron groaned has he fell into Starscream's arms. Starscream growled, giving Megatron a shake. "Wake up you stupid bucket head!!" But the only reply he got was Megatron's loud snoring. 

Starscream chucked Megatron onto the bed, and threw the covers onto him. "Ugh, I'm getting so sick of this!!" He snapped, walking back to his work. 

*groan* 

After 2 steps he stopped and turned around, looking at the sleeping warlord. Megatron was still snoring but his arm was searching the spot where Starscream usually slept. "St-starscreammmm...im sorryyy" He mumbled in his sleep. 

Starscream sighed as he walked back over to the bed and got in right next to Megatron. 

Megatron immediately scooped Starscream up, pressing him against his chest. The seeker sighed, knowing he was going to be stuck like this till morning...but honestly...

was that such a bad thing?

**Author's Note:**

> (The answer is yes, Megatron snores like a chainsaw)


End file.
